The Place Where Shadows Go
by Bakamegami-sama
Summary: Dead Simon and Piggy meet some friends(who are also dead). Weird, I know. Read it anyway, won't you?


The Place Where Shadows Go  
By Bakamegami-sama  
Simon awoke, not on the island as he had expected, but   
instead looking into the yellow-gold eyes of a young girl a little  
older than himself.  
  
"So, finally comin' to, are you?" She smiled amiably   
down at him.  
  
"Where am I?" He brushed his coarse hair out of   
his face, before glancing back at the girl and choking out  
a startled, "And why are you floating?"  
  
"You're floatin' too, silly. I get the feeling you ain't   
the sharpest crayon in the box…" A boy who looked disturbingly   
like her floated up and smacked her. She glared, but   
continued, "As for where, I suppose the best answer to that   
is 'here.'"  
  
"Who are you guys?" Simon looked around the area in the   
vain hope that there might be something to answer his questions   
better than the girl.  
  
"Just full o' questions you are…I'm Oke and…"  
  
"I didn't ask is you were okay," Simon interrupted   
her, and the boy behind her snickered.  
  
"Oh, hush you!" She tugged a lock of the boy's shoulder-  
length black hair and then turned back to Simon. "My name is   
Oke, not I'm okay, well, etcetera and so forth. And this is   
my brother, Merel." She mumbled something under her breath about   
boys getting the decent, not confusing names. For a moment, Simon   
thought of Samneric, but he dismissed the idea of the golden-eyed   
children being twins. The girl looked quite a few years older.  
  
"I'm Simon..." He started to ask another question, but   
Merel cut him off.  
  
"You don't know you're dead yet, do you?"  
  
"Well he does now! I was tryin' to break it to 'im   
slowly! Have a heart, will you? You just don't go prancin'   
around tellin' people they be dead!" Oke ranted, pausing only   
to deliver punches to her brother's head. Simon felt his head   
spin, and wondered why his times would continue after death.  
  
Suddenly a pop was heard, and a voice   
yelped, "I'm floating! I can't be floating! It is a scientific   
fact that people do not float!"  
  
Merel groaned and rubbed his head, "You want to   
tell him, or should I?"  
  
Oke stared at him icily, a look made all the more   
vicious by her oddly colored eyes, "I think you've caused enough   
trouble for one unidentifiable time period." As if to prove her   
point, Simon fainted.  
  
Piggy blinked. "How…but…Simon is dead!"  
  
"So he's recently been told," The girl twirled a lock of   
her hair.  
"This is a bit unusual. One minute I was trying to   
get my glasses back, and the next I floating next to dead   
people," Piggy moved to clean his glasses, only to remember   
they were still with Jack.  
  
"Yeah, well you ain't exactly the epitome of life   
yourself, chunky." She growled, and Piggy took a step back.  
  
"I didn't mean to insult…I've just never been dead before…  
I mean…" He desperately scrambled to say something to calm her.  
  
"Leave him alone, Keke, he hasn't done anything to you."   
Sensing a potential protector, Piggy dashed behind the taller boy.   
Merel sighed.  
  
"So, if we're dead, is this heaven?" Piggy asked.  
  
"Hardly," Oke gave the rotund boy a harsh look.  
  
"Hell, then?"  
  
"Do you feel the fire?" Both brother and sister giggled at   
this comment, although neither made a move to explain the joke   
to Piggy.  
  
"Where are we then?"  
  
"We're in the place where shadows go. Not heaven, not hell, just   
a big gray mass in the middle of here, wherever here maybe. Everyone   
who ends up here has a reason. I was forgotten, my brother was   
feared, Simon knew what he should not have known…" Oke trailed off at   
Piggy's surprised expression. "What?"  
  
"How did you know what happened to Simon?" Piggy wheezed softly.  
  
"The same way you did."  
  
Piggy gasped, "How did…"  
  
"It's this place. Just as all the oceans and deserts and   
forests are linked, so are all the shadows. Where there are objects,   
there a shadows, therefore giving us an omniscient quality," Merel   
said by way of explanation, and was promptly cuffed for his efforts.  
  
"Quit usin' big words. In plain common, he's sayin' that   
we know all about anything that happened around shadows. Did you   
know there was a talkin' pig's head on your island?"  
  
Simon, waking for a second time in this weird place of the   
dead, asked quietly, "Why is Piggy here?"  
"Bah, nothin' special. Everyone hated him at one time or   
another. It's a sure fire way to get sent here. Anything that   
revolves around a strong emotion focused on a single entity," Oke   
smiled slightly as they all, in the deep recesses of their   
minds, watched the remaining boys crying on the beach by a large   
boat. "Fate truly has a strange sense of humor."  
  
Meanwhile, on the island, Ralph didn't notice the shadows   
trying to comfort him, nor did Jack notice a single, female shadow   
trying to whack him on the head.  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies and all its characters belong to   
William Golding. Oke, Merel, and the other inhabitants of 'here'   
belong to me. Everybody hope I get a good grade on this for me, alright?  
And leave me tasty reviews, oke? *gets thwapped by Oke* 


End file.
